Allen? nya ?
by mangapuryoru
Summary: Lorsque Komui fais encore dès sienne et que Allen en prend les conséquences! Slash yaoi Yullen .en pause pour problème de pc
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde ! Oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi mais malheureusement je ne resterais pas longtemps. Voici ce que donne ce chapitre une fois modifié, j'espère que cela vous plairas. Je tien a signaler que mon mode d'écriture et l'histoire a plus ou moins changer. BONNE LECTURE ! ( malgré certaine faute d'accord et de temps et même d'orthographe )

Disclamer: Juste cette petite fiction m'appartiens.

**Rating : M, pour la suite dans longtemps ^^**

**note : ****_**'**_****_blabla_****_**'**_**** sont les pensées**

_**Chapitre 1 :Petit changement.**_

Lenalee vienais tous juste de finir une fournée de cookies, tandis que le ventre de notre Allen réclamais encore un repas pour une centaines de personne. Il attendais sagement dans le bureau de Koumis qui l'avais convoqué, lorsque Lenalee rentre et que la délicieuse odeur des cookies l'attire inévitablement.

« Dis, Lenalee-

-Allen, je préparer plusieurs cookies tu en veux ?

-Oui , merci ! Tu nous sauve !

-Nous ?

-Oui mon estomac et moi ! »

Allen attrape plusieurs cookies et les avale tellement rapidement qu il fini par s'etoufer. Pendant ce qu il croyais être sa fin , il vit une fiole qui lui semblais magnifique et l'avale d un coup, ce qui lui permit d'aller mieux. Avant de regarder Lenalee bêtement et de prononcer un « Ah » pour s'evanouir lourdement au sol.

Lenalee totalement paniqué se rua vers son ami en hurlant son nom, tandis que son frère arriva en sautillant puis juste avant de sauter sur Lenalee, Komui aperçus Allen , pendant qu'il demanda ce qu'il ce passais il aperçois la fiole préçedament bu et se mit a hurler dune voix forte

« AH NON ! IL L'A BU !

-Heuuuu , grand frère qu'es- ce qu'il a ?

- Ne pose pas de question et cours chercher Kanda ! Vite !

- Tout de suite ! »

Lenalee sorte e courant attrape Kanda et sans qu'il puisse respirer l'amené devant Allen. Kanda de sa bonne humeur habituel demanda ce qui ce passais en regardant blasé la pousse de soja a ses pied. Komui dune voix contrôler lui annonce d'attendre quelle que seconde . Soudain , les cheveux de notre ventre sur pattes se mit a briller , puis a pousser jusque atteindre le bat de son dos, dans le quelle une magnifique et longue queue de chat apparu et que de belles oreille du même animal ornai bizarrement son crane. Ce qui laissa les deux exorciste sans voix puis ils fixèrent Komui qui était tout sourire avant de ce faire violemment frapper par son adorable sœ -ci s'excusais en pleurant lamentablement.

« Encore, grand frère franchement !

- Et ?

-Et quoi Kanda ?

- En quoi ça me concerne ?

-Tu vas avoir l'honneur suprême de t'en occuper ~ _**'**__ je vais me faire tuer__** '**_

_-..._

_-..._

_-ET POURQUOI MOI ?!_

- Lavi est incapable de tenir un secret et- »

Âpres avoir cité chaque personne possible en les éliminant un a un il fini en disant que seul Kanda qui le détestais pourrais sen occuper et que au passage pourrais lui faire tous ce qu'il voulais .

« Très bien , j'accepte .

-Et quel est l'antidote , grand frère ?

- Ba je sais pas ! »

Il se fit frapper méchamment par les deux et du résister a leurs regard noire en pleurant.

« Une semaine,maximum un mois je devrais trouver !

- TU AS INTERAIS » hurlais les deux individus dune immense violence en même temps. Tous se tourna ire en entendent un petit gémissement pour apercevoir Allen se frotter les yeux.

BYE BYE

je pense faire le deux soit aujourd'hui soit pendant les vacances soit après noël.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_ : **Rien a moi !Sauf la fic!

reviews:

**_konekochan 84:_** Merci beaucoup sa fais plaisir! Sa ce voi tant que ca que c'est mon 1 fic?

_**underworldguardian:**_ Nya Nya Oui merci aussi pour tes encouragement 33

SA ME TOUCHE

Chapitre 2 : Une rivalité ?

Allen - Nyaaaaaa

Kanda - 0/0 Kawai

Lenalee - A-Allen ses toi

Allen - nyaaaa?

Komui - kanda s'il te plait

Kanda - _pfff _bon d'accord mais que qu'il mange ?

Komui - hum et bas du poisson

Kanda - comme un chat ! -_-

Lenalee - Grand frère pourquoi je peut pas men occupé

Komui caressa la tête d'Allen puis sort un jouet pour chat et joue avec Allen

Komui - malgré que sait un chat ses encore un garçon et tu il ne te laissera pas le toucher

Lenalee - siiiiii tu vas voir

Elle essaye de caresser ses oreille Allen prend peur et la griffe Lenalee saigne un peu

Lenalee - aie

Komui - Lenalee

Allen désoler se met a lécher sa blessure

Allen - nya?

Lenalee - merci

Elle ressaye de le caresser mais il se met derrière Komui

Komui - _se baisse _elle ne te feras rien

Allen - nyaaa nyaaaa nyaaaaaa nyaaa nyaa nyaaaaaa nya nyaa

Kanda - ..

Komui - tu veux quoi ^^'

Allen s'approche de kanda lui renifle cou et a lair de l'apprecier et donc lui lèche le cou

Allen - nyaaa!

Kanda lui caresse la tête et fais signe a Lenalee de s'apport Allen se laissa caressé puisque que kanda étais a ses cote

Tous coup il hurla sont œil le brule se débatte

Komui - kanda tien le je vais l'examiner

Kanda - Lenalee aide moi

Ils le tienne tous les deux

Komui - sait quoi la blessure de sont œil na rien

Allen - !

Lavi arrive

Lavi - que se passe t'il

Il voit Allen

Komui - ferme la porte , les fenêtré ..

Allen se libère et tombe par la fenêtre


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_ : **Rien a moi !Sauf la fic!

Chapitre 3 : une chute

Allen - nyaaaaaa

Lavi/Lenalee/Komui -Allen !

Kanda essaye de le rattrapé mais n'y arrive pas mais une fille le ramena avec des ailles le rattrapa et le remis dans le bureau .

? - Pauvre chat .

Kanda - t'es qui toi ?

?- Moi , c'est Rin .

Lavi - Strike .

Rin - s'est qui le con derrière qui crie Strike .

Lavi - …TuT

Lenalee - lui s'est Lavi , moi Lenalee et lui _en montrent kanda _c'est kanda

Rin - bon je vais vous laissé !

? - b-b-bonjour .

Lavi - sa va ?

? - je m'appelle Yoru , l'a personne a qui vous avez parler s'était Rin

Pour nous différencier j'ai les yeux violet et elle rouge !_embarrasser _

Komui - S'est vous les nouvelle ?

Rin - ba oui bouffon !

Yoru - _tout bas _parle pas comme sa , excuser moi heu et qui est le petit chaton ?

Yoru caresse la tête d'Allen sans problèmes.

Lavi - s'est Allen mais en vrais il est humain il a du boire un truc zarbe a Komui !n'es pas Yu ?

Kanda - Tu ma appeler comment ?èé

Allen - Arrêté nya de vous nyatre nya ! èé

Lavi - Tu sais parlé !

Lenalee - Je m'appelle Lenalee .

Allen - Lenalee- nya ,kanda- nya ,Lavi-nya, Komui-nya, Yoru- nya , Rin-nya !

Disait en les montrent du doigt chacun leur tour

Allen - nyaa nyaaa !

Rin - au fête la douleur de tout a l'heure s'étais normale.

Lavi /Lenalee - Ha bon ?

Yoru - heu se n'étais pas ?

Rin - si les chat appelle sa …

Yoru - chuuuuuuuuuuuut s'est trop gênant .^/^

Tous - s'était koi ?

Rin - héhé vous voulez savoir et ba non je le dirais pas .^^

Komui - c'était un coup de chaud ?

Rin - Bien joué dans le mille .^^

Tous - 0o0.

Suite plus tard

Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Kanda et Allen ?  
>Allen - Je suis nya fatiguer nya.<br>Komui - Kanda ,tu va dormir avec lui en devant le serrer dans tes bras.  
>Kanda -...<br>Allen -o/o  
>Kanda - Non .<br>Allen - -/-  
>Komui - Sérieux s'il y a une autre très grande douleur il peut se tuer donc , s'est comme sa<br>Kanda - T'a qua le donner au lapin.  
>Allen - Je vais dans le jardin!<br>Komui - Oui  
>Tous ( oui même Kanda ) - Nonnnnnnnnnnn<br>Allen - Je vous ai pas demander votre permission je vais dormir dehors nya sort de la salle  
>Kanda - <em>l'attrape par le bras et dit a Komui<em> C'est bon j'ai compris vient baka neko ( stupide chat )il se fais tard  
>Allen - <em>déçu<em> Oui nya  
>Dans la chambre de kanda<br>Kanda - Rentra avec Allen s'assoie sur le lit assis toi la a coté de lui  
>Allen s'assis<br>Allen - Tu veux nya faire quoi nya  
>Kanda - Je t'enlève le bas et te laisse la chemise<br>Allen - _déprimer_ Oui , si je te dérange nya je peut dormir nya dehors nya  
>Kanda -<em>lui fais une pichenette<em> _au nez_ S'est l'heure de dormir et puis les raison que je laisse dormir ici son : 1 se ne me gène pas 2 il fait nuit dehors 3 tu risque de te faire mal 4 il fait froid dehors 5 je ne veut pas que tu dorme dehors  
>Allen - oo _lui sauta desu il se trouvait a côté du visage de kanda et entre ses jambe bougent dans tout les sensé_ Merci , nya je t'ai...  
><em>Se remis droit<em> pardon nya ^^  
>Kanda -Je passe pour cette fois donne ta main tu risque de tomber je vais éteindre <em>il étain et le tire sur son torse<em> dort !  
>Allen - Bonne nuit<br>Kanda lui caressa la tète  
>Allen - Nya nya ... <em>Et s'endormi<em>  
>Suite plus tard<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Au revoir  
>Kanda et Allen se réveille en même temps Allen se frotta sur le torse de Kanda et Kanda lui essaye de se relever<br>Kanda - Allen ils faut se lever  
>Allen - Mais nya je veux rester comme ca nya<br>Lavi entre d'un coup  
>Lavi - Allen ...il le regarde de haut en bas Strike tu est trop mimi ou est Allen<br>Allen - ici nya  
>Lavi - ... Oh putain de merde vraiment étonner<br>Allen -? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal demanda d'un air triste a Kanda ?  
>Kanda - Non , dégage baka usagi<br>Lavi - Yu tu as une mission  
>Kanda - NE M'APPELLE PAS YU .<br>Allen - a eu peur quand Kanda a crie donc a les larme au yeux snif Pourquoi tu crie nya ?  
>Lavi - Oui pourquoi tu crie ? XD<br>Kanda - Tsss laisse tomber , Komui veux quoi ? èé  
>Lavi - ta une mission !<br>Allen - Mission nya ?  
>Lavi - Kanda va partir combattre des méchants monstre<br>Allen - Ha Kanda va aller combattre des Akuma pour réussir a détruire les gens avec des étoile sur le front nya nya nya !  
>Kanda Lavi - Comment tu s'est sa toi ?  
>Allen - Je sais nya s'est tous nya !<br>Kanda - Tsss bon j'y vais Allen a plus  
>Allen - Au revoir Kanda ,Lavi nya ! Faisant signe de la main<br>Ils sortie de la piece en laissant seul Allen qui se mis a chantonner une musique très douce d'amour et pourtant très triste  
>Dans le bureaux de Komui<br>Komui - Kanda , Lenalee ,Lavi et tous le monde ... il a une innocence  
>? - Burabura , burabura , burabura na na na<br>Komui - Rin pourquoi tu chante ?  
>Rin - J'ai été voir Allen et il chantonnais je luis demander les parole et ma dit : «<br>Burabura burabura buraburatara burabura » pour la suite je suis parti il me la mise dans la tête  
>Tous ( sauf kanda ) - Burabura ?<br>Rin - Tu , au faite que fais Allen sur un arbre pointai la fenêtre du doit  
>Allen étais assise sur branche en train de dormir<br>Tous : 00 ALLEN  
>Ils ouvris le fenêtre<br>Kanda - Allen ! èé  
>Allen - Hum qu'est qu'il a Kanda nya ?<br>Kanda - Décent ! èé  
>Allen - D'accord nya et saute<br>Kanda le rattrape grâce a mugen  
>Kanda - IDIOT , j'ai descente pas sauté !<br>Tous - Un couple  
>Allen - Non , nyaa èé<br>Kanda - Bon et ou elle est cette innocence  
>Komui - Avant sa j'hésite si vous devers prendre ou pas Allen<br>Kanda - Non alors ou elle est  
>Komui- En Espagne<br>Kanda - Bon j'y vais moi en caressent le tète d'Allen a plus baka neko  
>Allen - Regarde Komui je fais quoi moi nya<br>Komui - S'accroupi va dormirai d'accord  
>Allen - D'accord nya un peu triste<br>Kanda et les autre allait se mètre en route mais il entendis une musique ( Always be with you ) c'était Allen qui chantais sur le rebord de la fenêtre on aurais dis un fille avec s'est cheveux longue  
>Kanda - Va te coucher Allen cria-t-il sans gène<br>Allen - ( changent de musique ) Ouiiii nya bye nya bye nyaa bye nya ...  
>Kanda- Franchement<br>Et il parti  
>Allen - Au revoir Kanda nya et se mit pleurer<br>Rin - Tu ne doit pas pleurer  
>Allen - Mais il risque de se faire mal nya<br>Yoru - Nous veillerons sur lui on y va  
>Allen - Au revoir Rin ,Yoru !<br>Le lendemain  
>Kanda et les autre sont pas encore rentrer<br>Komui - Allen tien ton repas

Allen - Merci nya mais j'ai pas faim nyaa !  
>Komui - Mange un peuAllen - Hum nya<br>Le surlendemain  
>Komui - Ton repas<br>Allen - Merci nya mais j'ai pas faim nyaa !  
>Komui - Mange un peu<br>Allen - Hum nya  
>Le sur surlendemain<br>Komui - Ton repas  
>Allen - Merci nya mais j'ai pas faim nyaa !<br>Komui - Mange un peu  
>Allen - Hum nya<br>Tous - S'est pareille tous les jours  
>Le sur sur lendemain Kanda et les autre rentre<br>Suite plus tard


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : le retour en urgense!  
>Allen - kandaaaa! Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Nyaaaa 00<br>Kanda est en sang comme les autres  
>Tous - Allen tu nous a attendu.<br>Allen - grrrrrrrrrrrrr !  
>Tous - qu'-qu-quoi ? 00  
>Allen - Assi tous grrrr , tout de suite èé grrrr !<br>Tous le monde s'assoie enfin ceux concerner  
>Allen se s'assoie devenu eux.<br>Allen - _chuchote_ oh lumière toi ma lumière donne moi la lumière pour ceux qui en on besoin.  
>Une lumière bleu sort de ses main et en une fraction de seconde il sont tous guéri mais Allen s'évanouie.<br>Komui - Il s'est inquiéter pour vous et na pas manger il vous attendait .  
>Tous - ...<br>Kanda - Je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre.  
>Komui - Demain vous retourner tous en mission , on n'en discutera tous a l'heure<em>dit-il en courant dans son labo.<em>  
>Trois heure plus tard Allen c'est réveiller donc tous le monde même Allen vont dans le bureaux de Komui .<br>Komui - Allen tu vas les accompagner.  
>Allen - tout bas ouai normal c'est nyoù.<br>Komui- ... En France a Pommeuse.  
>Allen - C'est la qu'elle habite nyaaaaaa.<br>Tous - Qui ?  
>Allen -Aren-nya<br>Tous - Aren ?  
>Allen - Ma sœur pourquoi nya.<br>Tous -... TA SŒUR ?  
>Allen - Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii nya.<br>Tous- Bons...  
>Koumi- Aller y .<br>Allen - Dac nya.  
>Il est partis suivi de Kanda et les autre.<br>Dans le wagon .  
>Kanda - Allen enlève ton pyjama et mais toi en tenue.<br>Lenalee - Essaye cette robe rouge.  
>Lavi - Bleu.<br>Miranda- Rose.  
>Kanda - Blanche.<br>Tous ( sauf kanda ) - Blanche donc tu joue ?!  
>Allen - Blanche nya je veux nya.<br>Kanda - Hum ^^.  
>Tous ( sauf kanda ) - Ooki .<br>Voila comment Allen va se retrouver avec un robe blanche.  
>La suite plus tard.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Allen va se mariée ?

Allen - Ha oh faite si je l'appelle Cielette s'est normal s'est son surnom ! Ah elle traine aussi avec Harunette elle sont inséparable !Nyaaaaaa  
>Kanda - ...<br>Allen - ...On arrive quand nya?  
>Kanda - Dans quelque temps .<br>Lavi - Allen tu veut bien dormir avec moi et Yu ?  
>Allen - Si kanda...<br>Kanda - Non  
>Lavi - Aller quoi Yu !<br>Kanda - Tu veux faire quoi Allen ?  
>Allen - Moi sa me dérange pas vu que si il fais nya des bêtise , Kanda va le désintégrer nya n'est-ce pas Kanda ?<br>Kanda - Si il veut venir il peut mais il serra désintégrer !_!sourira diabolique_  
>Allen- Tant que on ne doit pas manger de la bouilli le même soir sa me va .<br>Tous ( sauf Lavi, Kanda et Allen ) - Lavi bouilli ha ahahhahhahah XD  
>Lavi - Allen tu ne vas pas le léser faire<br>Allen - Zzzz zzzz  
>Kanda- T'endort pas la !<br>Allen - Baka nya Zzzz  
>Tous - XD bonne nuit<br>Le lendemain  
>Kanda et Allen sont dans une chambre fermer a clé<br>Kanda - _chuchote a l'oreille d'Allen_ Debout paresseux  
>Allen - Nya qu'es-que tu veux kanda nya <em>a moitie endormit<em>  
>Kanda - on bientôt arriver , et s'est le matin, alors lève toi . <em>dit t'il gentiment<em>  
>Allen - <em>sauta du lit<em> Ouiiiii je vais revoir Cielette ! Et Harunette !  
>Kanda - va manger d'abord<br>Allen - oui nya  
>Kanda - Allen ?!<br>Allen - hum nya  
>Kanda - où es-ce que tu a rencontrer tes amies ?<br>Allen - hi hihihi nya je le dirais pas nya j'te le dirais pas nya _et partit en courant manger kanda derrière lui_  
>Lavi - salut ... Allen va t'habiller tu est en pyjama<br>Allen - d'accort _tout le monde est au réfectoire du train_  
>Allen mis « la tenu » et y retourna<br>Tout le monde - O/O _voient Allen_

Kanda/Lavi - O/O qui t'es ?  
>Allen avait les cheveux lisse avec une simple robe blanche qui volait dans le vent , un peu de rouge a lèvre  gloss , ( s'est un mec) un peu de phare a paupière blanc , pas de manche s'était des brétaille  
>Lavi - Strikee<br>Kanda - Kawai  
>Les autre - K.o <em>s'ont tous parti dans la salle de bains pour se réveille<em>  
>Lavi - Tu t'appelle comment ?<br>Allen - De quoi tu parle Lavi nya s'est moi , Allen nya  
>Lavi  kanda - OoO S'est pas vrais !  
>Suite plus tard<p>

je sui désoler pour l'attente j'ai réussie a retrouver que c'est chapitre là!

Je remercie tout le monde pour les magnifique commentaire et m'excuse de ne pouvoir pas améliorer mon texte


End file.
